1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid reservoir systems and more particularly pertains to a new Emergency Water Reservoir Apparatus for providing a ready water reserve for extinguishing fires at a location such as a residence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fluid reservoir systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, fluid reservoir systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art fluid reservoir systems include U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,474; U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,286; U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,249; U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,951; U.S. Patent Des. 336,327; and U.S. Patent Des 305,353.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Emergency Water Reservoir Apparatus. The inventive device includes a water storage tank having an interior reservoir in fluid communication with a water hydrant valve. A water intake conduit in fluid communication with an established water supply and the interior reservoir permits delivery of water into the water tank from the established water supply system. Included at the reservoir end of the water intake conduit is a water intake cut-off means and an anti-siphon valve means. A water pump means pumps water from the interior reservoir to the water hydrant valve. An infusion pump means with an infusion reservoir member and an adjustable infusion dispensing means provides infusion chemicals into the water passing from the interior reservoir to the water hydrant valve. An electrical power generator is included to provide backup power to the water pump means and the infusion pump means when the location's power supply is cut off. The water hydrant valve has a hose quick fitting means to allow water hoses to be quickly attached to it. The water hoses allow a user to direct water from the water hydrant valve to locations where it is needed.
In these respects, the Emergency Water Reservoir Apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a ready water reserve for extinguishing fires at a location such as a residence.